Nine Demons
by SypherBlue
Summary: {AU NarutoxSasuke} Nine powerful demons were sealed away in forms of weapons that now rests within these temples. However, for Sasuke, visiting the Konoha's temple for a class field trip has turned into a nightmare. Hearing the call of one of the weapons, will he be completely consumed by it? {Full Summary and Warning inside.}
1. Chapter 0

Nine Demons

Warnings: Blood, Gore, Violent Themes, Yaoi (Male x Male), Sexual content, Swearing, Depression, Insanity, Some character deaths

Full Summary: Sasuke has always been a peaceful guy, who always leave people alone and has never been in a fight before. Most people say he's a bastard and cold-hearted but that is only because he hardly says a word to anyone. Main reason for this? He's very shy and doesn't socialize well with others. One day, however, he visits a temple with his classmates on a field trip but, soon realize that something is calling to him. A call that will change everything he ever knew about the world. "Just let me in, Sasuke. I can show you the real reality of this corrupted realm." {Naruto x Sasuke, Other pairings will range from same sex to straight pairings.}

Chapter 0 –The Legend

 _Within the glow of the Blood Moon, twenty powerful demons fought against one each other to see which one of them was the most powerful. One by one, the demons began to fall down on the blood stained grounds while the villages nearby were affected by the horrible aura pouring out of the battle area. Many of the people pleaded with the leaders known as Kage to stop the horrible beasts that plagued their lands. Meanwhile, the demons were down to about nine demons that overcame the rest, growing stronger with each one slaughtered. Each of them were about to turn on each other before noticing a powerful aura heading towards them. They, for once, agreed to put aside their issues to handle the new threat._

 _With the moon high in the sky, the five Kages appeared in the clearing in front of the nine demons as the area was covered in death and blood. One of the demons let out a powerful cry before rushing towards the Kages. Soon all chaos broke out as demons clashed with the powerful leaders who were chanting while dodging the demons as much as they can. The chants grew louder and louder as each Kage called upon each of the nations' spirits. Hokage called upon the spirit of Fire; Kazekage called the spirit of Wind; Mizukage called the Water spirit; Raikage called the Lightning spirt while finally, Tsuchikage called the spirit of the Earth. Each of these spirits overwhelmed the demons, bringing them to their knees in front of the Kages. Each of them looked upon these beasts before holding out their right hands that held the symbol of their village._

 _"I, Hokage of the village Konohagakure, give up my power to seal away these demons!"_

 _"I, Kazekage of the village Sunagakure, give up my power to seal away these demons!"_

 _"I, Mizukage of the village Kirigakure, give up my power to seal away these demons!"_

 _"I, Raikage of the village Kumogakure, give up my power to seal away these demons!"_

 _"I, Tsuchikage of the village Iwagakure, give up my power to seal away these demons!"_

 _The symbols of their villages began to glow brightly before the entire area was bathed in these lights as the screams of the demons echoed throughout the night. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the demons were now replaced by unique weapons that flew high into the air. The demon known as Shukaku was now merely a brown gourd, an hour-glass container, with a deep red sash tightly wrapped around it. Secondly, the demon Matatabi was transformed into a pair of claws with each claw being a black steel along with bright blue designs all over. Isobu, the third demon, was a shield with spikes sharp enough to cut flesh with ease. The shield was a light gray color with the inside being a light red color. The fourth demon, Son Goku, was a mere staff with the handle being a deep golden-mixed red that held a ruby stone on the tip. Kokuo, the fifth demon became a spear with the handle of the blade being a natural brown while the blade was stainless steel. The sixth, Saiken, was very unusual as it was merely a jar filled with a strange slime-like substance that seemed to move around in the jar. Seventh demon was called Chomei and it became a pair of bracelets that had the texture of a real beetle exoskeleton with the colors being a mixture of blue and green. Gyuki, the eighth, became a long whip with a pale pink color to it while there was small suction cups along the length of the whip. Finally, the ninth and most powerful of the demons, Kyubbi no Kitsune was transformed into a katana; the blade was a pitch black steel with a crimson red designs along one side of the blade while the handle was crimson red as well with the symbol of death on the side._

 _Each Kage took the weapons to various areas of their nations to build temples to contain these demonic weapons. Several years later, these temples were built to withstand the test of time as each temple had the weapons on altars that has been purified by the Kages themselves. Some say that the demons are still alive within these weapons and want revenge on these Kages for sealing them away. Some tales say that various people have tried to use these weapons but failing horribly before being consumed entirely by the demonic powers. Some tales say that there are certain people who can truly weild these blades while others say that some can hear the call of these beasts. A call so powerful that it can change one's soul into a corrupted version of themselves. Now, these temples still stand among the sea of cities and roads but transformed into tourist attractions. People, from all over the world, come to catch a glimpse of these strange weapons and learning the history about the Kages and their heroic deeds._

 **Time:** Oct. 10th, 2015 **Place:** Konohagakure's (Konoha for short) Temple

Within the temple walls, an altar in front of a statue of the Nine-tailed fox made out of jade, a lone blade was laying on the altar. The sheath of the blade was made out of tough, black leather that hid the cursed blade from mortal eyes. However, when the sun had set for the day and the moon raised high into the sky, a fade red glow was coming from the blade. No one was there to hear the faint sound of laughter echoing throughout the temple before all went silent again.

 **Author's Note:** This chapter is short but the other chapters will have lengths from 2,000 words or higher. It is an AU story and will involve all Nine-tailed beasts but, not the tenth. Each character will act differently but, I do NOT own anything about Naruto and etc. I've been thinking about this for awhile and finally decided to write about it. I hope you all enjoy it and will be patient. Thank you. -SypherBlue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –The Whispers

Time: Unknown Place: Unknown

 _Drip. Drip. Drip. Small droplets of water was hitting another body of water as the sound echoes through the vast empty void that seemed to have no end. Drip. Drip. The sides were far too dark to see anything while it seemed that there was no sides at all along with no ceiling. The floor was covered in a small layer of water that held no reflection at all. A large wall of thick iron bars was there as it stretched well beyond the darkness while it reached high through the endless ceiling. Through these gates was one lone blade that floated around in the air as if weightless like a feather. The 'Kyubbi no Kitsune' blade was floating around in a circular pattern as a dark red aura surrounded the blade._

" _I won't forgive…"_

" _I won't forgive…"_

" _Hate."_

" _Hate."_

" _HATE!"_

 _A voice let out a demonic howl that echoed throughout the empty void of this prison but, it reaches the ears of one certain person._

" _Where…am I?" A very quiet voice asked to the void as the owner of the voice seemed nervous. A teenager, around eighteen years of age, was standing in the middle of the void with only a blue pair of pajamas on his small body. This male was slightly smaller than average and not much muscle but, he was still lean and had a very cold face. He couldn't help it, to be honest; he always had a cold, emotionless face on even though he always had a kind heart. His black hair framed his pale face around the sides while the back of his hair was spiked up to resembled, what some call it, a duck's butt. Still, he was quite handsome and tended to have a lot of girls, and some boys, chase after him like crazed animals. But right now, he was wondering what was happening. Was this all a dream? It feels real to him as the water was cold under his feet as he looked around the void._

 _Sasuke Uchiha wandered through this darkness with no real sense of direction but he could feel something tugging him towards something._ _ **Where am I going?**_ _He wondered to himself as his body seemed to have a mind of their own._

" _Awaken me…"_

 _ **Awaken who?**_

" _Closer…" The voice purred within his ears that caused a shiver to run through his body._

" _Almost there~"_

 _ **Why can't I move my body?**_

 _ **Where am I?**_

 _ **This is a dream, right?**_

 _Before he knew it, he was standing in front of, what seemed like, a giant cage with no end to it. A lone blade was still floating around before flying towards the front of the cage as Sasuke wanted to flinch or at least, react. The blade stopped right in front of Sasuke through the iron bars as the dark red, almost crimson, aura began to drip off the blade and landing on the water-covered floor. It began to bubble and shifted as it slowly started to take form of what looked like a human-like figure. The figure was taller than Sasuke and much more built than him before the features began to form a-_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP!

"Ah!" With a sudden jolt, the ever-lovable Sasuke Uchiha rolled off his bed and with a thump, hit the floor face-first. With the alarm still ringing loudly in his ears, he groan against the carpet of his room as his face was slightly in pain from his sudden heart attack. He wasn't even sure if he should even bother getting up from the floor but sadly, the knocking on his door told him that his brother was getting annoyed by the alarming. He sighed and slowly sat up on the floor as he rubbed his face while one hand slapped the button to finally silence the alarm. He got up to his feet as he rubbed his eyes slowly to at least wake himself up.

'Next time, Sasuke…" A voice whispered to his ear softly.

He snapped his head up quickly and looked around his room, expecting someone to be there but only finding nothing. **Maybe I've just imagined it.** He thought to himself as he made his way to his own personal bathroom to quickly do his routine. He brushed his teeth and took a hot shower to wake himself up before getting dressed in the school uniform. He buttoned up the white dress shit that held the school symbol on the right breast. He tucked in the shirt in the black dress pants as he made sure everything was in order. He put on his tie as he was checking himself out through the mirror reflection. He made sure everything was perfect before nodding to himself; he walked back into his room that was pretty large to say the least.

The walls were painted a navy blue color as the ceiling was pure white that balanced well with the dark color. His bed was a King-sized bed but, he always loved sleeping near the edges for some reason and sadly, that usually meant that he always rolled off the bed every morning. On one side of his room, his wooden computer desk was near the wall as his computer was hooked up and the wires hidden. Around the desk were several bookshelves that were filled with all sorts of books and manga from all sorts of genres. Towards the door to the room, a large 45" plasma TV was mounted on to the wall, right above a small cupboard. On the cupboard were his gaming consoles while the inside of the cupboard was filled to the brim with games; mainly puzzle and adventure games. The last wall, the one with the bathroom door, had a large dresser that stretched along the wall with a small amount of picture frames that stood on top of the dresser. He smiled soft at the picture with his family; his mother {Mikoto Uchiha}, his father {Fugaku Uchiha} and his older brother {Itachi Uchiha}. His parents died in a fatal car crash when he was only ten years old and cried for many weeks due to the loss but his brother was still there to pick up those pieces. He shook his head to get rid of those remembers for now as he quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out of his room.

The Uchiha manor was a large three-floor building with wide windows that allowed the sunlight to shine through and filled the hallways with its warm light. The interior was made from dark oak with creamy white carpets that only covered the middle of the hallways. Expensive vases and paintings covered the walls of the hallways while maids and butlers ran around the manor to keep it up to date. Whenever he passed by one, they quickly greeted him and bowed their heads in respect and he did the same to them out of kindness. Once and awhile there will be plants near the window sills while most of the plants where in the green house in the back yard of the manor. The green house used to be his mother's since she always loved to garden whenever she could find the time but now, the maids took care of it in her memory. The plants within the green house were unique in their own way from colors to height and even to regions that she visited. The exterior was made out of grey bricks with a gothic design that mixed well with the large fountain at the very center in front of the manor. A limo was waiting in front of the manor as Sasuke made his way to the first floor and grabbed a quick snack, an apple, before heading out towards the limo.

It was only a five-minute drive to Konoha's High School near the forest that surrounded the outside of the city completely. The trees were already changing their color, from the deep forest green to various reds, oranges and yellows. The small fall breeze blew through the leaves while students were all gathered around the entrance of the school. Some were in groups while some were checking their cellphones as a few students made their way inside to escape the fall chill. When the limo pulled up in front of the school, a group of girls screamed at the top of their lungs while rushing over to see the Uchiha getting out of the limo. Many of them were pushing and shoving each other while some took photos of him as he quickly passed by the group. **Shit! Got to get rid of them fast!** He quickly walked towards a small group of students that looked over at him and waved for him to come.

These students were his friends that never judged him for being silent and always accepted him, plus they were usually the ones that hid him from the stalkers. These students go by as followed: Shino Aburame (17), Hinata and Neji Hyuga (both 18), Shikamaru Nara (19), Kiba Inuzuka (16), Tenten (17), Rock Lee (16), and finally, Choji Akimichi (18). Each of them were wearing the usually school uniforms as the girls uniform were mainly the same as the boys expect for the black skirts that reached above their knees. Shino and Hinata were the only ones that were silent like him while Rock Lee was easily the loudest with Kiba. Shikamaru was yawning as he always had a sleepy daze on his face even though he was the sharpest out of all them and even the school. Tenten was known for her fighting skills since she grew up with a dojo owned by her family. Choji was always seen with a bag of chips or cookies and usually had his mouth stuffed with food to even talk to someone clearly. They were an unusual group but they were the closest to him as he greeted them with a simple "Hn."

"Yo, Uchiha!" Kiba grinned at him while Hinata and Shino nodded at him.

"Morning." Neji, Hinata's brother, greeted him as he kept close to Hinata since he always had a protective nature towards her.

"Morning, Sasuke!" Tenten smiled while Choji was too busy chewing on some BBQ chips that Shikamaru bought for him earlier.

"Good morning, fellow youthful friend! Isn't today wonderful?" Rock Lee yelled at the top of his lungs as he stood proudly, ready to take on everything.

He gave a rare smile at them as they talked for a while about the field trip tomorrow to the temple of Konoha. Sasuke just nodded and gave small opinions as he had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He easily figured that it was the girls that usual stalked him throughout the day. The main stalkers were Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka that had stalked him since middle school. Sakura was the worst since she always tried to get him to date her regardless of how he felt. She would keep pressing and pressing until he would snap and tell her to get away but, of course; it only made him seem like a cold-hearted bastard. Ino was more tamed than Sakura and would ask him out a few times but she knew when she was pressing too hard and would leave him alone for a while. He looked over his shoulder slowly, looking around the school yard and making sure that no one was staring at him. There were the usual girls that stared at him lovingly and of course, the duo stalkers that were whispering to each other about him. But, that was normal for him while this feeling was different; it made him want to run as far away as possible.

"Sasuke."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Shikamaru's voice snapped him back to attention as he looked over at the tired looking boy who only raised an eyebrow at him. Sasuke could only shrug as the school bell began to ring loudly throughout the yard. He sighed softly and walked into the school as another dreadful day has officially started.

"Alright class! Let's go over the rules for tomorrow's trip!" Mr. Umino, Iruka Umino, looked around the classroom towards his students as he smiled kindly to them. He was the history teacher for the junior grade and he loved his job teaching these students about the history of Konoha. So, it was obvious that he would pick the Konoha Temple, known for the legendary tale about the five Kages that sealed the nine powerful demons away. To be honest, this was the first time he would ever take a class on a field trip since he was always know to over-worry about something, especially towards his students.

"First off, I will make groups of three and each of you is responsible for each other. You will behave like grown-ups and will follow the rules of the temple. I will allow cellphones for emergencies. We will have lunch around noon by the Temple's courtyard and we will leave around three pm. You will be expected to take notes and by the end of the week, give a small presentation about what you have learned. Any questions?"

After a moment of silence, Iruka nodded and began to read out the names of the groups and give them numbers.

"Group Number 5: Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga."

"Group Number 6: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and finally Choji Akimichi."

Sasuke sighed in relief as the thought of being grouped with the duo was now crushed but felt sad for Choji who paled slightly when he heard the groups. Hinata smiled over at Sasuke and Neji nodded to him as if to say that they have his back and it was nice to be grouped. Meanwhile, the duo were having a fit about being grouped with Choji who was looking paler by the second as he was known to have issues with girls besides Hinata and Tenten.

"This is going to be a long school trip…" Sasuke whispered to himself as he looked out through the window as Iruka was telling the class about what to expect other there.

"So close…" A voice echoed through the wind.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –The Dream

Time: Oct. 11th, 2015 Place: Konoha's High School

The final school bell has finally rung to let the students out of their boring classes and into the start of their social lives. The usual group of stalkers waited by a certain locker that belonged to the well-known Uchiha who dreaded the thought of being bothered by them everyday. As he peeked around the corner to scout out his own locker, he could see the leaders of the group, Sakura and Ino as they were on the lookout for him with hawk-like looks in their eyes. He sighed silently to himself as he looked around for any other possible way to get to his locker when he spots Kiba rushing through the crowds of students. He quickly rushed over and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. It only took one look and Kiba nodded in understanding since they knew he couldn't do much with all those girls, and guys, chasing after him constantly. Watching from the corner, he could hear some of the conversations that the duo and Kiba were in.

"Excuse me, ladies." Kiba swallowed down the bile that was coming up from his stomach at the thought of calling them 'ladies'.

"Ew. It's Dog Breath!" Sakura cried out in disgust as she rolled her eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ino raised an eyebrow before narrowing her eyes since she knew Kiba was heading towards Sasuke's locker while Kiba's was in the other hallway, a few classrooms away from them.

"Just picking up a few things I left." He kept it short and simple so that way their tiny minds can process his words, even though Kiba himself was very slow at times.

"Oh, really? Did Sasuke send you? Where is he? We've been waiting forever!" Sakura cried out as she groans and leans her head against the lockers behind her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childish acts but stopped when he felt someone was watching him again. He looked over his shoulders carefully and searched the waves of students to see if any of them were staring at him. Sadly, it was the usual glances at him and some even winked but that was about it. **I really need some sleep. I keep feeling like there is something watching me. Ugh. I'm starting to lose my mind.** He thought to himself as he looked back at Kiba who was getting Sasuke's books for him while also arguing with the duo. Kiba almost looked ready to slap them but he knew better than to hit a female regardless of how annoying they can be.

After Kiba gave him his books that he needed, he said goodbye to his friend and made his way to the limo that waited for him to show. Once he was inside the limo, he gave a loud sigh of relief and leaned back into the leather seats as today had been stressful. He was tired of running away from all the girls and trying his hardest to avoid the stares some guys gave him during gym class. Luckily for him, Shikamaru was there along with Lee who took gym to a whole new level. He didn't even want to think about the way Lee ran the indoor gym over fifty times before the teacher yelled at the students to show the same 'youthfulness' as Lee. The teacher, Might Guy, was a mentor towards Lee and they both shared their love of being youthful and to keep the body in top shape. Sasuke let out another sigh as he watched the city fly pass him through the window of the limo. He looked over to see the temple standing proudly and unusual in such a modern city. He could almost feel something reaching out to him from the temple but he only shook his head and waited until the Manor came into view.

Time: Oct. 11th, 2015 Place: Uchiha Manor

It was a nice evening in the manor as Itachi and Sasuke were both seated in the dining room for dinner. Usually Itachi would be off for some business meetings since he worked as vice president for a major company. However, whenever he came home just in time for dinner, he would always eat dinner together with his younger brother. He knew how lonely it was to be at home without anyone waiting for them and he wanted to make the most of his off time with his brother. Bonding and talking whenever they can even though in public they always had emotionless faces on. It wasn't as if they were ashamed or anything but it was just how they were with others they don't recognized.

The maids ran around through the manor as the butlers served both Uchiha's their meals and let them have their own privacy. The two brothers talked about their day as Itachi ranted about some dumb asses that kept messing up their work and how he had to fix it before it went out. Sasuke smiled and nodded throughout the whole rant but kept feeling uneasy for some reason. He ate silently and continued to listen to his brother as he kept rambling on and on about this and that. He sometimes wondered why his brother didn't fire any of them but knew his brother would at least teach them the right way or else.

The clock struck at nine o'clock exactly and the two brothers went their own ways as Itachi went into the study and Sasuke to his room. Sasuke sat down at his desk and was finishing up a few loose ends on his homework while almost charging his cell phone for tomorrow's trip. He glanced over at the clock on his computer and nodded to himself before getting ready for bed. Unknown to him, his computer gave a weird flash of red before returning to normal as he was in the bathroom. With a quick shower and dressed in his pajamas, he checked his phone for any messages before curling up in his bed and drifting off to sleep.

 _Time: Unknown Place: Unknown_

 _He was standing in the middle of the gate again with the same blade floating in mid air as it was glowing with the same dark aura of crimson red. He tilted his head to the side as he walked towards the gate with no clear reason in mind. The blade just simply kept on floating as the aura swirled around it with no pattern at all. Suddenly, the blade began to pulse like a heart beat. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Echoing through the void softly but for Sasuke, it was loud in his ears as he gulped down his nerves. His body was tense and his hands began to shake as his gut was telling him to run, to never stop running._

 _Laughter began to echo as well as the heartbeats._

" _Ah…Wonderful. Almost ready!" A voice talked happily as the source of this voice was unknown._

" _W-Who are you?" Sasuke whispered softly as the voice stopped laughing for a moment as if forgetting that Sasuke was still there._

" _Can't tell you yet, my sweet ball of darkness." A chuckle._

" _Huh? What do you mean…?" A shiver ran down his spine as he could see the red aura was shifting._

 _The aura shifted around from here and there before forming what looked like a large red tail. It swayed around carelessly before stopping in front of the gate, in front of Sasuke. The voice laughed once more before the side of the tail, facing Sasuke, suddenly opened. An eye. An eye was staring right at him with the pupils that were slits like a cat's eye while the color was a deep ocean blue. It stared right at him. No, it stared through him and into his soul as Sasuke was frozen in place while the eye looked at him up and down. It blinked before fading back into the tail as if nothing ever happened. Sasuke was shaking and tried to control himself, but, the voice let out a loud laugh._

" _Perfect! You will do nicely. Perfect! Perfect!" The voice sung happily as the aura was swirling around much faster than before._

 _ **This is a dream. This is a dream. I just need to wake up!**_

" _Oh, how you wish it was just a dream." The voice suddenly sounded serious and Sasuke paled at the thought that this thing was reading his mind._

" _You…You read my mind?" He asked softly._

" _I can do more than that…Sadly, I can't at this moment. But, you can help me. Oh, yes. You can definitely help me."_

" _Why would I want to do that?" He looked at the blade as it stopped floating and just stood there in mid air._

" _Why? You ask why? I can list a few things. But…That is for another time. We will meet again…Sasuke Uchiha."_

" _Hey! Wait!"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP!

"Wait!" He shouted as he jolted up right on his bed, panting heavily as sweat ran down his face slowly. The alarm was going off loudly as he groaned and ran a shaking hand through his hair. **Was it a nightmare? No…but what was it about? Ugh. I can't remember.** He groaned once more before silencing his alarm clock and dragging his body through the morning process. After his shower, he got dressed in casual clothes like a blue shirt and black cargo pants while also getting his favorite dark blue hoodie. He was glad that he wasn't expected to put on his uniform since they will be gone on the trip. It was always a hassle to make sure that the uniform was tidy and everything was in order. He grabbed his things; his cell phone, earbud headphones, his wallet with a small amount of cash in it, and finally his watch that Itachi gave to him for his birthday. He stood in front of the mirror to check his appearance and was about to look away when he noticed something blue out of the corner of his eye. He quickly spun around but was only met with nothing unusual.

However, behind him, the entire mirror was showing one giant blue eye that was watching him with interest. When he turned around, he saw nothing but his own reflection as the eye had disappeared the moment he turned around. He shook his head and mumbled to himself silently.

"I'm losing my mind…"

'Not yet…but you will…' A laughter echoed through the hallways but no one ever noticed it.

Sasuke was walking through the hallways of the manor in a daze as some of the maids greeted him as usual. He could hardly remember anything right now as he just made his way over to the kitchen for an apple since his brother was already off to work. His eyes narrowed slightly as he grabbed the kitchen knife instead. He looked at the blade confused and stared at his reflection through the blade before jumping up in fear. His own black eyes had changed within the reflection and became two deep blue eyes that seemed familiar to him. He quickly put the blade back and ran out of the house towards the limo. Once inside the limo, he checked his reflection through his phone's screen and sighed in relief to find his same black eyes staring right back at him.

He leaned back against the leather seats and checked his messages as there were a few from his group members.

{Hey! Can't wait for the trip! :) –Hinata}

{Hopefully we won't run into those two. Ugh. –Neji}

{Make sure you bring everything you need! –Hinata}

{Hope you have fun, dude! Want to meet up with everyone later tonight? –Dog Breath}

Sasuke smiled at the texts and replied to Kiba, sending an 'OK' reply before looking up and seeing the school's entrance with Iruka calling out names. He got out of the limo and tried to ignore Sakura and Ino so he can greet Mr. Umino then heading towards the two siblings. Hinata gave him a hug and Neji nodded in a formal greeting before looking at the teacher.

"Now class, you can seat anywhere on the bus but the moment you get off, you must stay with your group or I will make you sit on the bus. Now then, you all will be able to visit the shops around the temple during break times but you must first report to me before running off. At noon, we can eat in the courtyard of the temple and can sit with whoever you want. We should be heading back at three o'clock." He smiled gently towards his students.

He started to hand out colored bracelets as each group had their own colors to easily spot one's group member. Sasuke's group was given a bright red color bracelet while Choji's group was given purple. Sasuke looked over at Choji who had a backpack full of snacks and drinks but was still looking pale from having to be assigned with the duo. He gave him a sad look and Choji gave him the 'get me out of here' look. Sasuke could only shrug and went on the school bus with the Hyuga siblings in tow. All three went to the very back of the bus so they won't have to deal with the duo since they rather be seated near the front away from everyone else. Once everyone was seated, Iruka gave the nod towards the driver who started up the bus and drove off from the school. Sasuke leaned his head against the window and stared out towards the buildings that passed by. Through his reflection, he could have sworn his eyes flashed that same blue color before fading back into his usual black eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –Awakening

Time: Oct. 12th, 2015 Place: Konoha's Temple

The bus stopped right in front of the main entrance to the temple as visitors from all over were going in and out of the temple like ants to an ant hill. Beyond the main entrance, cherry blossom trees were planted along the sides of the main path while their leaves were beautiful colors of yellow and red with hints of orange here and there. Walls surrounded the mighty temple along with the courtyard located in the far back of the temple. Tall walls to block anyone from jumping into the property while the temple itself was much higher. Standing around five floors high, the temple was made out of dark oak with the roof tiles being a dark blue color. The main roof was peaked at the very top with a pole carrying a flag; the Konoha's flag was waving proudly through the fall winds. The flag itself was simple; a white background with the Konoha's symbol in bright red that anyone could see from afar. The two heavy front doors were always open for visitors while the main room housed the famous 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' blade and the large jade statue of the nine-tailed fox that overlooks the blade. The temple's main tower itself was opened in the middle so that way you could see the altar from any floor. The temple staffs were constantly running around to make sure everything was perfect while one of these staff members greeted themselves to Iruka's group of students.

"Hello, my name is Amber. Welcome to the Konoha's Temple!" She was very cheery and smiled way too easily for anyone's liking but the group said hello before disappearing in their own groups.

"Hey, Sasuke. Want to check out the scrolls?" Neji looked to his right side at the Uchiha who seemed paler than usually but Neji thought he was simply nervous about the girls who tried to follow them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I think they are in the second floor." He looked down at the map they were given by Amber who kept staring at Sasuke just like most of the girls.

Behind them both, Hinata was following them closely since she didn't felt comfortable being around so many people, especially outside of school. However, keeping their distances, group six were following their every move while Choji gave other people pleading looks since he had to be dragged along by them. Sakura had her phone ready to try and take a picture of Sasuke while Ino tried her best to support her friend. Every time Sakura tried to take a picture, her camera phone would suddenly become unfocused and blurred the picture as the result. She groaned frustrated by this and almost throw it against the wall but Ino shook her head and pointed over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was looking at the beautiful hand-painted scrolls that told the story about the demons against the Kages. Each demon was in some sort of animal form at the beginning before turning into the weapons shown at the very end. Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards the ninth demon, the nine-tailed fox that was known for the chaos he spread throughout the land. For some reason, Sasuke just couldn't keep his eyes off of the image of the nine-tailed fox. To his left, Hinata was reading the description out loud while Neji took a picture of them to save this memory. Neji smiled but soon frowned when he saw that the picture became blurry and hardly recognizable. He took a picture to test it out but found that it was perfectly fine expect pictures where Sasuke was in them. He shook his head and started to plan a trip to his phone service to try to fix this issue after the trip.

'You're here.'

'Such a wonderful scent.'

'Smells like death.'

Laughter broke out inside his mind as Sasuke shook his head quickly and checked his phone to see the time. It was close to noon as his group was roaming around the lower floors of the temple first and wanted to save the blade for last. Sasuke looked over to his group as they made their way to the large courtyard that had small stands of various meals. Tables here and there as most of the students were seated in front of a small pond with beautiful schools of fish were swimming without any care. Choji was eating a large plate of freshly cooked ribs as his face was mostly covered in BBQ sauce while Sakura and Ino quickly abandoned him for their own lunch. Hinata nodded to Choji while Sasuke and Neji went off to gather some food.

"Hey, Sasuke. You OK?" Neji looked over at Sasuke who only nodded slowly even though he was slowly getting a headache and kept hearing strange voices in his mind.

"I'm fine. After a good meal, I will be ok." He gave Neji a small smile as the two returned to their spot where Hinata was eating one rib that Choji gave her, mainly out of kindness.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Choji waved over at him, finally glad to able to actually talk to his friends since he was stuck listening to Sakura and Ino rambling on about 'Sasuke this' or 'Sasuke that' and more.

"Hey, Choji. Sorry about your group…" Sasuke looked at the boy sadly as Choji sighed and looked around carefully to make sure the duo weren't listening.

"Now then…Sasuke, you better watch your back. Those two have been following you around everywhere and Sakura keeps trying to take pictures of you." Choji leaned over and whispered to him softly.

"Are you serious? Did she…get any?" He asked nervously but Choji only shook his head and he sighed in relief.

"Don't worry, her phone kept fucking up the pictures whenever she tried to take them." Choji said before taking another rib as victim but Neji looked confused. So Sakura was having the same issues as him? Strange…

"Alright, Class! You have until three p.m. to meet me by the bus. Use this time wisely and gather as much as you can. I want the presentation to reflect your time here and express your new interest." Iruka smiled over at his students and made sure they were all counted for before letting them go off on their own. However, he couldn't shake this dark feeling he had deep inside that something was going to happen. He sighed to himself and knew he was simply worrying too much about it.

"Alright, next up is the view from the top of the tower. You two ready?" Neji looked over at his sister and Sasuke as they both nodded and made their way up to the fifth floor. Not far behind them, the duo was hot on their tail and Sakura had an unusual plan to get a picture of Sasuke. She would pretend to be upset and Sasuke would come to comfort her just enough so that Ino would get a picture from her phone. She smiled proudly to herself but, unknown to everyone, another presence was also smiling proudly. A chuckle echoed through the temple, unheard by anyone as the two groups made it to the very top and looked around at the view. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the view that overlooked the city perfectly. It was like seeing the future while still stuck in the past; a gateway through time.

He was feeling much better and smiled at his friends before noticing their eyes widen and pointed over his shoulder. Standing right by the railing that overlooked the altar, and the statue, was Sakura who was obviously pretending to cry. Sasuke sighed as he didn't want to deal with her but her poorly obvious crying was getting to him and he knew he just had to trick her. He told his friends to stay there and carefully walked over to Sakura, even though he wanted to run and block that horrible crying sound she was making. However, the railing itself started to creak softly as Sakura looked up at Sasuke with hardly any tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke…?" She sniffled slightly as she couldn't believe that her plan was actually working.

"I'm going to regret this…" he mumbled to himself as he braced himself for her constantly annoying voice. "H-Hey, what's wrong?" He asked while he could feel bile slowly building in the back of his throat.

"Oh, Sasuke! It's horrible! Ino was being really mean to me! Calling me fat and ugly!" She nearly shouted right at his face while Ino was shocked that she would even go that low as to accuse her best, and only, friend of such harsh words. Ino was getting angrier and angrier by the second as a strange voice in her head whispered to her.

'She should just disappear, right?' The voice teased and even laugh at her as she could only see red at this point. She couldn't take it anymore! Always being there for Sakura even though she treated her like dog shit. Always coming to Ino with her issues but of course, always ignoring Ino's problems simply because she was too busy thinking about Sasuke.

Without any real control, Ino made her way over to Sakura before slapping her hard across the face as Ino's eyes started to tear up from the constant betrayal of her best friend. Sasuke eyes widen as Sakura was standing shocked as Ino was shaking with rage. Within a few seconds, both girls were fighting against each other from pulling their hair to shouting out insults. Sasuke did his best to pull the two girls away but both girls were pushed right at him, making his body hit the railing.

Snap!

Both girls snapped their heads up at the sound before looking at Sasuke who eyes widen when the railing broke right behind him. Sasuke looked confused before trying to reach out for something to grab but could only fall down. He could hear screams and shouts for help as he fell down before crashing into something. Pain burst through his body as it hit the altar at full force. Several of his ribs snapped from the force while his right arm was bent in the opposite way just like his left leg. Most of his discs in his spine were broken and most of the broken bones were digging into his organs, filling his insides with blood. The back of his skull was crushed and blood pooled under his broken body as everyone was screaming and calling for help. Strangely enough, he couldn't see nor feeling anything but pure numbness; no pain, no vision, just endless darkness. With his soul slowly leaving his body, the blade under him was slowly pouring out a crimson aura as it reaches over to his soul. It quickly latched itself at his soul, digging its deadly claws into the pure white soul that was slowly turning red. No matter what the soul did, it couldn't escape the horrible clutches of the blade as it forced it back into his body along with the blade itself.

'Hush. Just let me in.'

 **Let you in…?**

'Embrace it!'

Before anyone could truly check on Sasuke, his eyes flashed the same color blue as a black mark began to form right in between his neck to his left shoulder. A beautiful black tattoo of a nine-tailed fox was imprinted on his skin but soon hid itself within his skin, leaving no trace of it behind. Sasuke tried to think. Tried to figure out what was happening to his body as he kept hearing some of his bones snapping back into place. **It hurts. Can't move. Can't breathe. Itachi…It hurts!** He couldn't feel the tears forming in his eyes as the blue color faded back into his normal black eyes. He remembered some blurs of hands reaching out to him, some voices asking him questions. He could hear a voice telling him to simply sleep. To relax and let the voice take care of everything. He could only fight for so long before slowly closing his eyes and letting the voice take over.

Time: Oct. 12th, 2015 Place: Konoha's Hospital

"Ah, another slow day, huh?"

A nurse wearing light purple scrubs smiled softly towards a doctor, a woman, who looked worn out in her seat. Shizune was the nurse to a wonderful doctor with skills that has no rivals when it comes to medicine and even surgery. She brushed her short dark brown hair back and walked over towards the doctor who looked ready to run out of the hospital as fast as she can. Tsunade, a woman with a very large chest and a nasty temper, was currently in her office with her head down on her desk. Her blond hair was split into two low ponytails that reached down to her lower back. She looked up at her assistant's black eyes, giving her an 'I'm going to die of boredom' look with her hazel eyes.

"Don't give me that look. Would you rather be stuck doing paper work instead?" She gave her a cold look as Tsunade instantly paled by the thought of mountains of paper work.

"I didn't think so." She said with proud; she was the only one who to make Tsunade stop whining within a matter of seconds.

BEEP! BEEP!

Both of their heads snapped up as they quickly reached over to their waists to grab a pager that was beeping. Shizune quickly read the message before Tsunade got up and grabbed her white coat covering the low cut red shirt she was wearing along with her long black skirt. She nodded at Shizune as they step out of the office and head towards the E.R. where an eighteen year-old boy was just brought in with multiple broken bones and was going in and out of consciousness.

"Prepare the operating room. I want a full staff to be ready when I give the word." Tsunade looked over at Shizune who nodded and ran off to quickly get the room ready.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- First Meeting

 _Time: Unknown Place: Unknown_

" _Where…?" Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and found that he was standing in front of a table with two chairs pulled out as if inviting him to sit down. He looked around quickly, his eyes only finding darkness all around and above him like a thick black smoke. He looked down at his own body, expecting to find something wrong with him but, there was not a scratch on him. Was he dreaming? The place does feel familiar to him._ _ **It's like the dream with the giant cage. Void of any life at all.**_

" _Welcome! Welcome!" A loud voice echoed through the darkness and rung loudly in Sasuke's ears which he tried to cover with his hands._

" _W-Who's there?" He shouted to the darkness before looking back at the table to see two bowls of ramen just sitting there on the table._

 _Sasuke looked around once more before slowly approaching the table, having a bad feeling run through his body. He was only a few steps away when he suddenly felt a hand pushing him into one of the chairs. He yelped and tried to get up but his body wasn't obeying him at all. He gulped and looked at the dark wooden chair, trying to figure out why he couldn't move. Nothing. He sighed and lifted his head; his eyes widening as he took in the strange man across the dark wooden table._ _ **What the hell is going on…?**_

 _The man was wearing a blood red hakama, the same ones samurais have used long ago in the Edo period, with the black symbol of a nine-tailed fox right above his heart. His blond hair was messy and spikey in every direction as his piercing blue eyes stared right at Sasuke. His pupils were slits like cat eyes while his cheeks had three whisker-like scars on each side. He had a strange grin, just barely showing his sharp teeth as it sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. The man placed his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his palm. His nails were mainly claws as his free hand simply laid flat on the table. On top of his head were two fox ears that were blond just like his hair while behind him, nine fox tails swayed in all sorts of directions with red tips on each of them. He looked breath-taking but at the same time, Sasuke wanted to run as far away as possible._

" _Who…" Sasuke was quickly cut off._

" _We finally get to meet, Sasuke Uchiha." The man purred out the name softly._

" _How…?" Once again being cut off._

" _Have you forgotten me already? How cruel! So cruel, Uchiha. How many times have I tried to call you? That voice you constantly hear in your dreams and in reality. Do you remember me now? I'm sure you are a bright boy, tell me!" The man laughed and hit the table with such force that broke it with ease, spilling the ramen all over the floor._

 _Sasuke gulped and watched the man carefully. He knew what he was but, was it true?_ _ **That voice…I know it. It's from that blade, right?**_ _Without meaning to, he whispered softly to himself mainly._

" _Kyuubi no Kitsune…?"_

" _Bingo! And the winner is Sasuke Uchiha!" The man, Kyuubi, got up to his feet and took a bow happily before walking over the broken pieces of the table._

" _Though, do call me Naruto. It's so much easier. I hate to be called that cursed name." He smirks as he leans down until he was on eye level with Sasuke._

" _Wait…You really are the blade? That demon blade?" Sasuke looked right into those eyes and watched as it flashed red for a second before returning back to blue. He must have struck a nerve because that grin slowly faded until he was emotionless. Naruto tilted his head to the side and stared at him before he spoke with no emotion in his voice._

" _A blade? Oh no. I am much more than that. I used to be able to walk around without a fucking care in the world. I would happily go around slaughtering with a grin on my face. I was feared throughout the land but now? No. I am put on display as a trophy by those damned Kages because they feared me. No, us! I waited such a long time for someone worthy. For someone who can relate to my bloodlust!" He paused for a moment before he leaned closer to Sasuke, their lips just barely touching as he grinned once more. "Like you, Uchiha. You understand my urges to just slaughter all the worthless people in this world."_

" _W-What are you talking about? I would n-never kill someone!" He pulled away from Naruto was much as he could and watched him laughing like he told the most hilarious joke he has ever heard. Naruto gripped his sides and kept on laughing, even wiping his eyes as tears started to form._

" _Oh god! You truly are the best! 'I would never kill someone!' Oh god! I don't think I can breathe! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed for a while before slowly calming down and looking down at him with a strange look on his face. "Or maybe…Maybe you yourself don't know your true nature."_

" _What…?" Before Sasuke could ask anything, the floor started to shake violently as Sasuke tried to grip on Naruto for support. Naruto doesn't look surprised at all as he looked down at Sasuke gripping on to him like it was natural._

" _Looks like our time is running out. You need to wake up, Sasuke. There is so much left to do. Don't worry. We_ _ **will**_ _meet again." Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's head softly and slowly petted his head as Sasuke passed out in his arms._

" _Heh. You truly are a worthy master." He whispered softly before everything faded into darkness._

Time: Unknown Place: Konoha's Hospital Room 34

Itachi was sitting by one of the hospital beds as his appearance was shocking to all. He was paler now and his usually tamed hair was messy and tangled up in several areas as his eyes had dark circles under them. He hasn't slept for a good day and even if he slept, it was only for an hour or so before he returned back to the hospital bed with a sorrowful look on his face. His cheeks had some tear streaks as he looked over at the hospital bed where his little brother was laying there, almost motionless and had wires all over his weaken body. He had an oxygen mask on while the IV was slowly providing him with the necessary nutrients his body needed. Sasuke was much paler and looked fragile as if he could break at any second with the slightest touch. On the side of the bed was littered with all sorts of stuffed animals and cards with the words 'Get well soon!' or 'Hope you feel better!', each one was signed by friends and classmates. It's been a few months and there were hardly any signs that Sasuke would wake up. Itachi remembered when he first got the call about the accident.

" _Hello, this is Itachi Uchiha speaking." He answered his office phone as he was in the middle of signing some paper works for a new deal with another company._

" _Mr. Uchiha? You have a phone call from the Konoha's High School. It's about your brother, sir." His secretary stated as he quickly told her to connect the call immediately._

" _Mr. Uchiha, this is the principal. Your brother, Sasuke Uchiha, was just rushed into the hospital. I received word from Mr. Umino that during a fight between two students, Sasuke was pushed against the railings. He fell five floors and crashed landed on an altar. I do not know his condition but I suggest you rush down to the hospital as fast as you can. I am truly sorry that something like this happened. I will make sure the two students are punished."_

 _The next hour was all a blur to Itachi as he remembered running out of the building and quickly jumping into his car. He remembered speeding down the streets as he was keeping his emotions under control. Or at least, that what he thought. The moment he rushed into the ER, he was close to breaking down. He spent many hours waiting for any word about Sasuke before a nurse walked over to him and took him to his room finally. When he walked through the door, he burst into tears in front of the staff as his brother was bruised with his arm and leg in casts. He looked terrible and Itachi rushed over to his side, taking his uninjured hand softly before crying softly. He already lost both of his parents and he wasn't going to lose his little brother as well._

Itachi sighed deeply as he remembered those months he spent by his brother's side, always making sure his brother had the best staff in the hospital. He looked down at his brother's hand and held it softly. He suddenly felt movement in his hand, quickly making him look down at his hand. Slowly Sasuke's fingers started to twitch as Itachi heard a very low groan coming from his brother. His eyes widen as he looked up to see Sasuke slowly opening his eyes, flinching from the harsh hospital lights.

"S-Sasuke!" Itachi shouted and quickly reached over to press the nurse button, alerting the nurses as they rushed to the room.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and flinched from the horrible blinding light as he heard voices just overlapping each other. He felt someone holding his hand and squeezing it softly, almost as if they were encouraging him to keep his eyes open. Forcing his eyes to open, he took in the sight of his brother Itachi who had tears in his eyes and grinned, which was weird since Sasuke had never truly seen his brother grin before. Nurses were running around the room and a doctor was checking his eyes and asking him several questions. Everything was happening so fast that Sasuke had to grip his head because pain was pounding through his head. Sasuke felt like he was going insane from constantly answering questions before finally, around nine o'clock pm, he was finally left alone with his brother.

"How do you feel?" Itachi asked but knew that Sasuke was very much annoyed.

"Like a train hit me then ran me over through the tracks." He rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the massive amount of pillows behind him.

"Do you need anything? Food or water?" He was sitting on the bed now as Sasuke laid his head back and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ramen would be nice…" He whispered but to be honest, he didn't know why he was craving ramen at all.

"Ramen? Alright then. I will be right back, OK?"

Sasuke only nodded and opened his eyes slowly, watching his brother walking out of the room before Sasuke sighed softly. He looked at his body, which was mostly healed for the most part., besides all the scars that were left. He slowly rubbed his right arm and shivered, still remembering the way his arm was bent along with his left leg. The door opened and a male nurse walked in, without a care in the world, wearing bright orange scrubs with black paw prints all over. Sasuke looked over at the man and almost wanted to scream for help. Naruto sat down on the hospital bed and crossed his legs by the ankles before looking over at Sasuke.

"Told you we will meet again. Did you miss me?" He winked playfully. He looked much different as his ears and tails were gone along with his claws, making him appear human.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Naruto, who just blinked a few times as if he was confused by the question.

"What do you mean 'What are you doing here?' I came here to make sure you weren't dying on me. I can't have my master dying so easily, you know." He laughed softly at Sasuke's confused face.

"M-Master?"

"Yes, master. It's what we call our wielders. You, my dear Uchiha, have the most powerful demon at your control. However…" He smirked and leaned in close, not caring at all about personal space. "You will be targeted by my fellow brothers and sisters. After all, we never finished our fight and I will come out as victor. No, **we** will come out as victors. And if anyone tries to stop us, I will just have to kill them!" He laughed while Sasuke processed everything the crazed demon was telling him.

"What if…What if I don't want to fight?" He asked, scared for what the answer will be.

"Simple. You will just die. No. Not just die. You will be tortured for eternity. Your entire existence will be erased. Poof! No more Uchiha. And what about your brother? Poor Itachi will have to bury **another** Uchiha. He will probably kill himself afterwards. Sliced throat? No, hanging? Who knows?"

"You're lying…"

"Am I? Or maybe you are scared because that **could** happen. You can see it, can you…? Heh. Just let me show you the real reality of this corrupted realm." He smiled while Sasuke could feel his heart racing. He couldn't escape without the cost of lives. Naruto was truly a demon through and through.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Why

Time: Unknown Place: Konoha's Hospital Room 34

"So what will it be, Sa-su-ke?" Naruto purred out his name as he looked over at his frightened little master as the poor Uchiha was shaking under the blankets. "If you don't want to fight, then just die and be tortured for all eternity. But, if you don't want to be killed then just let me handle it ok?" He gave him a big grin that showed all of his fangs as the young Uchiha gulped. Naruto gave a small laugh as he leaned over the shaking form of his new master and stared right into those ebony eyes.

"What is your answer? Yes or no?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as some of his golden locks covered some of his face.

"Will…Will Itachi be safe? Will everyone be safe?" Sasuke whispered softly, almost too soft for anyone to hear except Naruto.

"Depends. If they get in the way then they are as good as dead. But, if they keep their distance and not do anything then they are safe. However…" Naruto's pupils suddenly turned into slits as his demonic features showed. "If they try to stop you, I **will** kill them without mercy. This is **our** fight. Itachi and all your little friends are all fair game in my eyes. Maybe they will make a nice meal? Maybe your friend Choji will make a lovely pot roast."

"No!" His eyes widen before Naruto suddenly disappeared before his very eyes as the door to his hospital room opened quickly.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" Itachi, his older brother, rushed over and placed the tray right by the moveable table that was right next to the hospital bed. He quickly checked his younger brother for anything that could tell him why he yelled. "Sasuke..." He watched his brother blinked for a moment as if he was in a trance before looking over at his older brother. He gave him a small smile as he reassured his brother that he just felt exhausted and wanted to go home.

"Sorry, Itachi. Just want to go home…" Small tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as his brother held him closely.

"I know…" Itachi patted his brother's head softly while Sasuke could hear a faint laughter echoing in his ears.

'This is too rich.'

 **Are you laughing at us…?**

'Of course! This is too funny! "Just want to go home…" How cute.'

 **Please stop!**

'I'm not doing anything. Besides, you need to heal because you may never know who will come after us. Hahaha!'

 _Time: Unknown Place: Unknown_

" _Why did you call me?" Confused eyes scanned through the vast darkness as his bare feet dug into the soft cool sand that clung to his skin. Wrapping his arms around his bare body, he shivered as the darkness was draining the warmth of his body while a low growl snapped his attention towards the sound. Looking over to his right side, he could see the bane of his thoughts just floating in the middle as pieces of sand floated into the air as if it was snow. Weightless. Yet, amazing to watch. The young man walked over towards the strange object that pulsed with power with each step he took. On the left temple of the young man, the kanji for 'love' glowed a bloody red color that made the young man flinched as if it was pinching. After what felt like an hour, the young man stopped in front of a strange brown gourd, an hour-glass container with a deep red sash wrapped around the center tightly._

 _Without warning, the sand started to swirl around the gourd rapidly, creating a tornado made of sand but the man did not flinch at all. His eyes narrowed as the sand began to come together as if it was creating something. Pieces began to form from the sand such as a pair of feet to a pair of shoulders as a small body began to appear. Finally, the sand stopped after forming the head of a young boy, probably sixteen years in age, while the young man crossed his pale arms on his chest._

" _Why did you call me, Gaara?"_

 _Gaara, the young man formed from the sand, opened his eyes slowly as his pale sea green eyes looked over at his master. His short spiky hair was crimson red like the color of blood that he spilled over the years when he roamed the earth so long ago. His skin was pale but not as much as his master while pieces of sand often floated out of his skin. He had no pupils which hardly showed any emotions while large black rings framed his eyes like a raccoon. On top of his bloody hair, two round ears flickered slightly while a large fluffy tail twitched behind him, both the same color as his hair._

" _The time has come." His voice held nothing as his eyes narrowed slightly to give any hint that he was angry._

" _What do you mean?" His master straightened his body as he could tell instantly that this was serious._

" _My brother has finally awaken." Gaara, otherwise known as Shukaku, the one-tailed tanuki demon of the sand, walked over to his master with graceful steps._

" _He will come looking for us. He is the worst one of them all." His master's eyes widen as he heard stories of the nine-tailed fox that ripped through the land with a grin on his face._

" _What! Who's his master?" He shouted at the tanuki who simply tilted his head to the side before shaking his head._

" _I do not know. He has already masked his scent. He is buying time."_

" _What do you mean? He's waiting for something? But, he already has a master! Why would he…" The young man groaned and rubbed his head softly before noticing Gaara walking closer until he was face-to-face with him._

" _Neji, be careful. Do NOT trust anyone. Not even your friends." Gaara stared into those lavender eyes that widen before looking over to the side, knowing that it could be possible. It was already bad enough that his close friend Sasuke was now in the hospital because of two hot-headed annoying girls who couldn't stop themselves. Mumbling a curse under his breath, Neji sighed deeply before nodding at Gaara._

 _Time: Unknown Place: Unknown_

 _Naruto leaned back against a large pile of various pillows stained with crimson red as he grinned like a Cheshire cat that caught its prey. His sapphire eyes staring into the vast darkness, not caring about the cute protests he heard from his adorable master. Poor Sasuke, never knowing what his heart truly wanted or how much it craves the blood of everyone around him. He let out a loud laugh that echoed through the maddening darkness, knowing Sasuke could hear him but then again, he was too overjoyed to stop. He finally found someone worthy of his time and of his power. Someone who can handle his madness enough to take down his siblings one by one and bathe in their blood. He purred at the thought since he spent all these years searching and claiming poor souls left to right, trying to break out of this hell. He laid his head back against the pillows, his nine tails swaying in content as his eyes slid shut, trying to hold in his bloodlust._

" _Seriously Sasuke, if you truly wanted to die you would have done that when your parents were killed." He chuckled as he focused his energy into the broken bones of his master, knowing that it was only a matter of time before_ _ **they**_ _come after him._

 _Naruto smirked as he could hear the faint footsteps coming closer to his gate, opening his left eye slightly to see the figure approaching the bars of the gate._

 _Sasuke looked into the vast darkness within the gate, hoping to talk with the demon about what happened in the past. Yes, he knew about the stories surrounding the nine demons but he knew that there was more to it than that. However, he also wanted to try to reason with the demon. He didn't want to fight nor did he want to kill anyone. Maybe Naruto could find someone else and would leave him and his loved ones alone. He looked to the right and found the one he was looking for but stopped in his movements._

 _A massive pile of crimson red pillows from various times were scattered all over the flooded floor with a certain demon laying on them. Naruto had his eyes closed with nine golden tails with their crimson tips swaying in a lazy manner while his ears twitched slightly. His blood red hakama was loose, showing off a small amount of his tan chest that had a strange scar on what appeared to be where his heart was. A slight blush began to cover his cheeks as the demon appeared to be sleeping peacefully, his soft breathing echoed through the silence._

" _Is there something you want, Uchiha?" His left eye suddenly opened and stared at the frighten teen who almost jumped high into the air. He resisted the urge to laugh at the teen as he slowly forced his body to sit up straight. Keeping his right eye closed, his left eye watched the teen who gulped nervously as he rolled his neck to the side, hearing the wonderful cracks to loosen his muscles._

" _I…um…Is there any p-possibility that you c-could find…someone else?" He hated to stutter but he couldn't help it, he was nervous and scared about the threats to everyone he knew and loved._

" _Find someone else? HA!" Naruto laughed and shook his head, close to falling to the ground in a fit of laughter. "No chance in_ _ **hell**_ _, Uchiha. We are already bond to each other and there is_ _ **no one**_ _who can break it." He grinned wickedly as Sasuke went pale, his black eyes widen in pure shock as Naruto stood up tall, casually walking over to the poor Uchiha._

" _What…" He whispered as he stared blankly, hardly noticing Naruto who stood right in front of him, barely touching him as he leaned down to whisper in his ear._

" _I'm the only reason why you are still alive Uchiha. I am NOT going anywhere without a fucking fight. Though, if you continue to deny me…" Naruto leaned down and purred softly as he could see the shivers of the younger one as his tails began to circle around them. "Deny my power means the same as death now. Though that doesn't mean that your immortal." as he stared blankly, hardly noticing Naruto who stood right in front of him, barely touching him as he leaned down to whisper in his ear._

" _I'm the only reason why you are still alive Uchiha. I am NOT going anywhere without a fucking fight. Though, if you continue to deny me…" Naruto leaned down and purred softly as he could see the shivers of the younger one as his tails began to circle around them. "Deny my power means the same as death now. Though that doesn't mean you're immortal."_ _ **Yet**_ _. Naruto purred. "You can easily be killed like a damn bug. Sliced like butter. Ripped into shreds. Burned alive. Buried Alive. However, I won't let anyone kill you, you know." He pulled back slowly, trying not to frighten Sasuke even more, not wanting him to die of fright._ _ **Though it would be very funny to see that.**_

" _What do you mean by that…?" He asked as he focused his attention on Naruto's right eye that remained closed._

" _C'mon, Sasuke. You're a smart boy. How is it possible to survive such a terrible fall?" Naruto's tails circled around Sasuke, brushing against his body softly, mainly focusing on his right arm and left leg as well as his back. His eyes widen as he looked into the left eye of Naruto with the sudden conclusion._

" _You're…You're healing me!?" He shouted as his voice echoed loudly through the void as Naruto just smirked smugly._

" _Of course. Just a small amount of my power can heal those terrible wounds but it would have been faster if someone didn't keep denying me. You are my wielder, Sasuke. You are the only one who can handle my power while most men had gone insane from the same amount. Just think about it! If you embrace me, you can have full control over my power while others would run in terror! We can be_ _ **one.**_ _" He growled out the word, trying to convince the Uchiha to give in. To crave power. To crave destruction._

" _I…No! I don't want to be feared! I don't want this!" He shouted as he gripped his head tightly, close to pulling his hair out from their roots. His body shook while his legs began to weaken, however, before he could fall down to his knees, he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist. He felt himself being pulled into Naruto's chest, burying his face against the hard chest as he gave a shaking breath. He felt one of the arms slid from his waist to his shoulder before a hand gripped his head softly while he could feel Naruto placing his chin on top of his head._

" _Shhh…Calm down, Sasuke. Otherwise you might just end up like the others." He laughed softly as he looked down at him. He could feel it. The sudden spike of a dark aura coming from the boy though Sasuke himself failed to realize this. "It will be alright. Just take a deep breath and calm yourself."_ _ **Seriously, if you do not calm down, it will just make us more noticeable.**_ _Naruto smiled wide, Sasuke had a lot of darkness just waiting to be unleashed but for now, his mind was not ready. He could easily give away their location to his siblings and Naruto knew he needed at least a few days to gain the power he was currently using on his wounds._ _ **But, that darkness…that small spike in darkness was truly divine. Untamed and wild. Just like before…**_ _He wanted to laugh right there. He knew something that Sasuke could hardly remember._

" _There you go…" He whispered gently as Sasuke began to steady his breathing as he felt those cold pale fingers gripping his hakama. For a brief moment, he knew that Sasuke had lost touch with reality and that he was holding on to him as an anchor._

" _Mom…Dad…I...I didn't…" Sasuke mumbled against his chest, mumbles that seemed to lose sense but to Naruto, he knew exactly what happened. He saw it when he reached out to Sasuke. That single moment…_

" _Shhh…They don't matter now. Just focus on me. No one else matters."_

" _No one else…matters?" Sasuke whispered before some life began to fill his eyes, not knowing what had happened to him. He could have sworn he saw something from his past but no matter what he did, he only saw two blurry figures and a single voice._

" _ **I always hate you."**_ _The voice whispered with such hatred dripping within those words like venom._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Stares

Time: Oct. 30th, 2015 Place: Uchiha Manor

Itachi opened the door slightly, one of his black eyes peaking in to check on his baby brother after being in the hospital for close to two full weeks. Despite what the doctor had told him, he knew something was not right about the recovery. Any normal person would have taken more than a few weeks to recovery from such a fall. Even then, the person would have to be in crutches and forced to wear braces to make sure the injuries healed but for Sasuke, he barely had a scar on him. However, the elder Uchiha had tried many times to convince the doctor that Sasuke couldn't be fine after such a horrible fall but his words fell on deaf ears. Hell, even Sasuke tried to convince him that he was fine but still had pain here and there, mainly his right arm. **Sasuke…As your big brother, I promised long ago that I would protect you…** He thought before a strange shiver shot down his spine as he looked to his left and right, noticing he was in the hallway by himself.

'Hehe…Watching your brother sleep, what a creep!'

His eyes narrowed as he checked his surrounding once more; almost thinking he was just hearing things as he could have sworn he heard laughter. He sighed softly, before closing the door silently and making his way down the hall when he felt the same shiver again. He quickly turned around to look for the cause but found nothing once more. However, right above the Uchiha was a black mass of thick shadows fusing into each other that seemed to suck the light out of everything it touches. One giant eye opened up to reveal a familiar blue eye that followed the eldest movements before the eye flashed a bright red before closing slowly. The black mass slowly split apart into much smaller shadows, crawling along the ceiling as one of them slid down the wall and into Itachi's shadow. The rest slid through cracks of the manor and sliding themselves into the servants' shadows, keeping track of everyone who wandered through the manor.

Meanwhile, a certain other Uchiha was hiding from the sunlight underneath his thick comforter as only his hair peeked out into view. Even though his injuries were healed, it still left the Uchiha drained which eventually led to him passing out on his bed with his new clothes still on. However, there was one other person in the room that Itachi couldn't have seen no matter how hard he tried. After all, Naruto didn't like others peaking at him as he wandered throughout the room, glancing at anything that caught his interest. Though he missed his normal clothes, the ones he was wearing would have to make due for now. Dressed with a black shirt that clung to his chest, he had tossed on a bright orange hoodie with the front opened since it didn't matter to him to zip it up. The black pants he was wearing were a bit long but nothing too bothering as he wandered the room barefooted. He stretched his body to pop his joints into place as his usually long hair was cut shorter but in a wild mess.

"Heh. Itachi might be an issue if he doesn't keep his nose out of my fucking business." He smirked as one of his fangs showed, wanting to tear the Uchiha apart. "But damn, it feels so good to finally be out in the real world!" He laughed, knowing no one can hear him anyway besides Sasuke who was still knocked out.

'Speaking of Sasuke…He's knocked out like a light. His body isn't used to my powers yet so I have to be careful. Can't have them taking advantage of that. Once my siblings are out, those damn Kages will be next! Huh?'

Naruto blinked before noticing one of the little shadows he sent out was currently going into the strange electronic that he remembered being called a television. Once inside, the shadow took over and suddenly the strange technology came to life as the screen showed an odd scene. It showed the front of the manor were a group of teenagers were walking up the stone steps but one of them caught his attention. He growled low as the male with the long hair and lavender eyes that had no pupil, giving the impression that the male was blind though that was false. What really caught his attention was the blood red kanji on the left temple that was connected to his brother, Gaara. Of course, Naruto knew that his siblings were looking for him now but he didn't expect his brother to be here so soon though to be fair, he could hardly notice the kanji when he was stuck in that damn altar.

'Shit, Sasuke needs rest and here comes my fucking annoying little brother. Wait. I sense nothing unusual so is it possible that…Gaara doesn't realize that he just walked into my den! Hahaha!'

Naruto let out a small laugh, not making it louder than a whisper since he knew Gaara could hear him if he did it louder. The shadow quickly left the TV and went inside of Naruto's shadow this time while he walked over to the king sized bed to shake the poor Uchiha awake.

Sasuke groaned softly as he opened his eyes slightly, blinking a few times as the darkness seemed to confuse him before realizing that it was just his comforter. He wondered for a moment about what woke him up but the sound of footsteps coming close to his bedroom distracted him from the thought. Tossing the comforter off of his head, he forced his tired body to sit up as the bedroom door opened to reveal his friends filing in with worried looks on their faces. He gave them a small smile as Tenten and Hinata rushed over to his side, checking him carefully while he laughed softly.

"Hey guys…" He winced as his voice sounded hoarse from his sleep as his throat felt so dry that when Kiba handed him a bottle of water that he took the bottle quickly. He uncapped the bottle and almost choke from drinking the water too fast, causing him to cough as poor sweet Hinata patted his back softly.

"Whoa! Slow down, Sasuke!" Kiba laughed and took the bottle so he can place it on a nightstand while Neji came behind him and smacked the back of his head.

"It's good to see you up, Sasuke." Neji smiled though he noticed Sasuke looking at him with a slight confusion before smiling back at him.

"Y-Yeah…The doctor said I need all the rest I can get." He laughed with a hint of nervousness as Sasuke could have sworn he saw a flash of pale sea green within Neji's eyes.

"Of course." Shino and Shikamaru were standing nearby while Choji was sitting at the foot of the bed munching on the usual potato chips.

"Seriously, what were those two bitches thinking? Fighting near a railing like that!" Tenten let out a growl as she cracked her knuckles, itching to knock out the two girls.

"Yeah…Not the best experience in the world…" He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy black spikes as his eyes had dark circles under them from the lack of sleep.

"Oh! Did you…" _Munch._ "Hear that they…" _Munch. Munch._ "Can't find the sword?" Choji tried to ask but he couldn't stop eating the salty goodness of his favorite brand of chips that he begged Shikamaru to buy.

"Huh? The sword is missing?" Sasuke frowned as he looked over at his chubby friend who shrugged, mumbling something about the news.

"How troublesome. They say it was stolen during the cleanup of the temple when they noticed it wasn't in the ruins. Even the jade statue was damaged. Though your brother made it known that the accident was caused by the worn down railing and mainly sued them along with threats of suing Sakura and Ino if they come near you." Shikamaru explained with a slight yawn before basically tossing himself on to the massive bed, instantly grateful for the softness.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Don't fall asleep!" Tenten tried to lean over and shake the genius up but clearly it wasn't having any effects on him.

 **It shouldn't really shock me to find out the sword is gone. Huh? Why does it feel like I'm being watched? It can't be Naruto…It doesn't feel like Naruto…**

'Clever boy.' Naruto snickered before Sasuke noticed it was much softer, barely audible at all which seemed odd. 'Shh…Pretend that I'm not talking to you. Just enjoy your time with them.'

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Hinata shook him a few times before those black eyes blinked a few times before landing their sights on Hinata.

"Ah, sorry. What were you saying?" He smiled softly, hoping not to show how confused he was about the way Naruto was acting.

"What are you going to do for Halloween? We know Itachi has to make a grand party every year for various companies but I doubt you want to stay here." She asked softly as she was worried about him since for a moment, his black eyes seemed dull, almost lifeless.

"Not sure…" He sighed, wondering what he was going to do when Kiba gave a wide grin before placing an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Don't worry about that! Shikamaru's parents are going to be gone for the night so we can have a movie marathon! Probably even go trick-or-treating for some sweet candy!"

The rest of the group nods and agreed to do a small amount of collecting candy before the night got too cold. None of them wanted Sasuke out in the cold just in case of his injuries and thus the topic of who's going as what came up. Tenten called dibs on being a ninja who specializes on various weapons. Hinata and Neji were planning on going as yurei, otherwise known as a Japanese ghost with long black hair that wears the traditional white kimono used in burials. Choji was going as a chef who went crazy and cook people instead of livestock. Shikamaru said he was going as a dark mage, mainly because he can hide underneath his hood. Kiba stated that he will be a werewolf while Lee shouted out that he will go as Might Guy, their gym teacher which everyone laughed and shook their heads. Shino decided that he was going to dress up like a vampire from the modern times.

"So, my fellow youthful friend, what will you be?" Lee shouted as he jogged in place, unable to keep still for more than ten minutes.

"Huh…not sure…A serial killer, I guess?" He shrugged as he couldn't pick on a costume and besides he can dress warmly without ruining his look.

"Serial killer, huh?" Neji looked over at Sasuke with a strange look before shaking his head, it wasn't a terrible idea though it did made Neji feel uncomfortable. **Maybe Gaara is just making me paranoid on purpose. Sasuke wouldn't hurt anyone if he tried.**

"Alright! We need to head back home to get everything ready. Luckily we had today off since all the teachers were called for a meeting." Tenten smiled as Sasuke looked at her confused, wondering why a meeting was called at such an unusual time of the year.

"Thank god tomorrow is Saturday!" Kiba shouted as he let go of Sasuke as everyone, besides Lee, nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should go and let you relax for a while." Neji looked over at Sasuke who started to yawn while Hinata walked over to her brother.

"Bye guys." He yawned once more as he rubbed his eyes slowly while his friends made their way out of his room. Shikamaru was the last one to leave and took one look at Sasuke before shutting the door slowly. With a groan, he lay back down on the soft bed and closed his eyes before his stomach growled loudly in protest. With a few curse words, the poor teen forced his body up and stood up with some difficulty. His left leg still felt weak and often shook as he tried to put some weight on it as he made his way out of his room.

 **Shit…Everything feels heavy…**

'Oh, suck it up! It won't be like this forever, you know?' Sasuke could basically feel Naruto rolling his eyes and showing him that he was annoyed.

'But, since you've been a very good boy these last two weeks, I will do something for you.'

 **Like what exactly?** Sasuke gulped before blinking once, realizing that his leg felt strangely normal, as if it wasn't just recently broken.

'Careful. This will only last for an hour so you better hurry! By the way, order us some pork ramen!'

Time: Oct. 30th, 2015 Place: Yamanaka Household

"Ino, sweetheart, come out please. You need to eat." A woman's voice was muffled by the white wooden door that led to her daughter's bedroom.

Once again, there was no answer just like every other night since that Uchiha boy was injured in that terrible fall. The woman sighed as she placed a tray of food containing a small bowl of rice and another bowl with vegetable stew. Every night, she would cook something simple and place it right outside her daughter's door, some nights she would find them empty while other nights she would find them untouched. She always worried about her daughter but the girl just refused to go out of her room, not letting her mother ever go inside. She looked at the door once more before walking down the hall towards the stairs.

Ino listened carefully until her mother was heading down the stairs before standing up, her legs shaking as she leaned against the wall. Her pale, dull blue eyes looked around her room before she gave a hallow laugh. Her bed was in pieces with the sheets ripped apart while the stuffing within the pillows was all over the room. Her dresser had a mirror and was once made out of pure maple wood but now it was different. The mirror was shattered and barely hanging on the hinges while the drawers were pulled out and her designer clothes ripped to shreds. The wood was covered in various scratches and drops of blood stained the precious wood along with shards of the mirror. Her stuffed animals, from teddy bears to cute dogs, were missing limbs while some were missing their heads. Some were even cut from their stomachs and had their cotton filling pulled out of them like organs.

The worse thing about the room were the walls that was covered in what seemed to be claw marks and writings that made no sense to any sane person. Writings like "Don't abandon me, Foxy!" to "Cherry Blossom is being mean to me, again!" and even some "I'm good mind." Some of these writings were made by blood while others look like they were carved into the wall with a sharp object. The wallpaper had started to peel long ago while the young girl, Ino was banging her head against the wall. Her beautiful hair was tangled and had grown much longer to her lower back while her skin was now a deadly pale color. She looked like all the life was drained out of her while she gave a childish grin and even started to giggle like she had a secret to tell.

'Sweet child. Miss me?' A voice called out to her which made her shut up and looked over at the certain of the room.

"Well? Did you miss me, sweet Ino?" Naruto grinned widely as he stretched out his arms, expecting a hug as Ino tossed herself at him.

"My, you really destroyed the place huh?" He laughed as Ino gripped on to his black shirt, nodding her head slowly to show that she was listening.

"Ino missed Foxy…" Her voice was soft and hoarse from the lack of using her vocal cords since she hardly spoke to anyone now. "Ino…good girl…" She whispered over and over, as if that would bring back her sanity.

"Yes. Yes, Ino is a good girl but Foxy got a special mission for you." Naruto petted her hair slowly as he laughed softly before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Ino will do anything for Foxy right?" A simple nod gave him all the answers that he needed.

"Stalk Hinata Hyuga. Let no one see you. Do not talk to anyone. Tonight she will be away from her brother to work on their outfit. Just wear this special necklace and no one can detect you. But, like I said, let **no one** see you." Naruto smirked when he heard a faint "Ok…" coming from his broken toy before handing her a simple necklace with a stunning blue crystal that seemed to pulse with energy.

"Now go. The necklace will give you everything you need to do this. DO NOT fail me now, sweet darling Ino." With those words, Naruto faded away like a ghost, leaving Ino grasping nothing but air now before realizing the necklace in her hand.

"Ino…stalk Hinata…" She looked at the necklace before smiling wide; her eyes soon started to water, letting those tears run down her pale cheeks. "Ino loves Foxy. Foxy. Foxy. Foxy. Foxy. Foxy? Sasuke? Sasuke is Foxy?"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Memories of the Sand

Time: Oct. 30th, 2015 Place: Hyuga's Mansion

Light footsteps echoed the open wooden hallways of the old fashion hallways that seemed ancient in their own magical way. The mansion itself was simply ground-leveled with various hallways that connected to several wings for everything for the sake of the main family. The dark wooden mansion was truly special with designed paper-sliding doors from beautiful butterflies to flocks of birds with various sizes. The roof was similar to the Konoha's Temple with the tiles being a dark vibrant purple that stood out against the wonderfully craved wooden frames. Several gardens were spread throughout the mansion from sand gardens to beautiful ponds filled with golden scaled koi fish that swim through the water with such grace. One can get lost within the seemingly endless hallways when they first visit the mansion but the young figure glided through the halls with such confidence. Her long navy blue hair flowed behind her as she carried various clothes and small pouches for different types of needles as she had a gentle smile on her face. Her lavender colored eyes gleamed with excitement as she turned from another hallway to enter her bedroom with the joy of creating a new custom for herself and her beloved brother. Hinata Hyuga turned on the lights which lit up the large bedroom that seemed to be clustered with many types of clothes and designs for several other outfits that she wanted to make.

Baby blue walls held lovely designs of white butterflies made from swirls and curves that seemed hand painted by someone with a keen sense of style along with a steady hand. The bed sitting by a large window, that seemed to covered the entire wall, with silver covers with purple swirls here and there. However, there was one thing that seemed off about the room. Sitting on the bed, a large stuffed puppy was placed right on the pile of pillows with red markings under the puppy's eyes. Hinata smiled fondly at the puppy as it was a gift from Kiba as an apology for making fun of her shy habits back when they were in middle school. She remembered crying right in front of the strange boy who panicked and tried so hard to stop her tears until Neji came to her rescue. She laughed to herself as she remembered the pleasant surprised to find the large puppy on her desk with a simple 'I'm sorry' note with no name but she could clearly tell it was from Kiba.

"Alright, time to get to work!" She nodded to herself as she set her supplies down on her desk by the door and quickly searched for the right needles with her plans spread out at the corner of the dark oak desk.

"Let's see…Neji's measurements should be around here somewhere…" She mumbled to herself as she had her back towards the window, not noticing the cold stare of bright blue eyes that pierce through the darkness.

From above, crouch on the roof, a certain blond was staring right into the window of Hinata's bedroom without a care in the world as the necklace hanging, from the pale slender neck, glowed faintly. High in the sky, the bright moon lit up the land with its heavenly light shining brightly while the blond gave a small smile. Ino had found her target.

"Gaara, I'm worried about Sasuke. I feel like something is going to happen tomorrow..." Neji sighed as he looked over towards the blood red haired demon that leaned against one side of his room with his arms crossed above his chest.

"I too have a bad feeling…Naruto is the most dangerous one among us. Even before he was a demon, he was the most feared man within the country." Gaara said with a slight worried tone within his cold voice.

Neji's eyes widen as he stared at Gaara with his mouth slightly parted open as the sudden news hit him hard. His body starts to tremble as he stared at his demon with a question he dread to ask. He took a deep breath and gulped down his fears as he asked the dreaded question. "He was human? You guys were humans before you were demons?"

The one-tailed tanuki sighed deeply before walking towards his wielder before leaning down until he was face-to-face with Neji. Cold sea-green eyes stared into the pale lavender eyes before answering with complete honesty. "We were mortals before we were demons."

"Before you ask, I shall tell you this. If one soul becomes corrupted, two things may happen: one thing is that the soul is dragged into the depths of Hell to be forever tortured but the other thing will be that the soul becomes too corrupted to the point where the soul starts to form into a true bloodied demon. Mortal sins can truly be terrifying when one abandons one's own soul. We lived as mortals. We died as mortals. We were reborn as demons of corruption. Abandoning our own souls and old lives to become what we are now. Demons forever terrorizing the mortal world while also corrupting others to join us. To gain lands where we will rule over the lesser demons. We crave it. We want power. I want power. I want **revenge**." Gaara growled as his sea-green eyes suddenly became golden with such hatred that Neji leaned back in fear for that one moment. For what seemed like eternity, Gaara took several deep breaths to calm his rage before closing his eyes, feeling his power lowering to a more comfortable level. Neji took a deep sigh of relief when he saw the usual stoic eyes before the tanuki looked away, towards the window, deep within his thoughts.

"Back then, murder was common among with the vilest of crimes happening daily without a single care in the world. Hell, I remember dying was actually a blessing than living…" He whispered softly as memories flashed through Neji's mind without a pause before one memory took over the rest of the flashes.

 _Time: Unknown Place: Suna_

 _The moon hung high within the pure night sky filled with millions and millions of stars that shone just as bright as the heavenly moon before a loud blood-curding scream filled the air. The cooled sand felt like salt against his wounded feet as he ran through the streets, panting and looking around wildly for any signs of the attacker. With his right arm dangling lifeless, blood spilled down the pure white skin and onto the golden sands of the beautiful Suna desert. Slashes here and there were deep enough to cause the blood to flow like wine while he tried desperately to stop the flow, wishing with all his might that he was back home where he should be. However, his home was just another hell in disguise as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop the clear tears that washed away the blood that splattered across his small face. His usual bright red, crimson locks were darker, harder and at a few places, even sticky with the same blood that spilled down his arm. The same blood that belonged to someone dear to him. His family. His mother. Brother. Even his sister._

 _Gaara, age eight, ran through the empty streets of the village, praying to whatever god existed to help him through this nightmare._

 _It was supposed to be his birthday today, happily going through the day with the excitement of meeting his family by the end of the day for a small celebration. His father, the Kazekage, was usually busy with the tough job of being the leader of the village of Sunagakure, or otherwise known as the Hidden Village of the Sands. Today was usually the day he took off so he can spend some time with his family so, Gaara smiled as the sun started to set in the distance. However, the humble home, made from the rich clay that was common in the building, seemed colder than usual as if the life within was slowly being drained. He knew that he was a tad bit late due to the fact that several stall owners were arguing over who could set up shop here and there. However, as he crept closer to the simple wooden door, the feeling of dread filled his small body like a deadly poison, warning him to run while he still can._

" _Mother? Temari? Kankuro" He called out as he opened the door slowly to find the house pitch black, none of the candles were lit and a certain smell filled the air. Metallic and death filled the air as Gaara started to gag on the smell, his poor small nose could not place where the smell was coming from. Shaking in fear, he started to take a few steps in before tripping over something and landing into a pool of a sticky substance. He coughed out the substance that filled his mouth and tried to wipe his face clear before noticing the moon's light shining through the opened holes in the wall that served like windows. Sea-green eyes widen in horror, his body was trembling as he sat up, crawling backwards away as tears filled his eyes._

' _No. No. No. No. NO. NO!' His mind shouted over and over as the light shone down upon what seemed to be a pile of flesh that barely seemed human. However, his eyes could catch the light brown locks and two paled indigo eyes staring blankly into nothing. There was no life within those eyes. No warmth that blessed those eyes every time they spot one of her children. His mother's eyes were dead and lifeless like any other corpse that filled the streets of their village. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout, to wake up from this nightmare as he crawled away from his mother to bump into something warm. Shaking violently, he peeked over his shoulder to a body of a young girl, her neck looked wrong. The neck was snapped into two different directions while those pale blue eyes was froze wide with her soft lips stretched in a silent scream. Blood was pooling all over the dirt covered floor that looked black while Gaara whispered chokingly. "T-Temari…?"_

 _The small boy turned over to lean over his sister's body, placing his small shaking hands on the stained clothing, trying to nudge the young sister. Whispering her name over and over, nudging her like he usually did when she was fast asleep in her room. Wishing she would wake up and tell him that everything was alright. That none of this was real. That Mother had made them a delicious cake to enjoy and that Father was on his way home. To wish him a happy birthday and that he needed to make a special wish. He knew what he wanted to wish for. If only his sister would wake up. She has to wake up! His vision started to blur as tears filled his eyes like a raging waterfall. He couldn't stop though he did stop the nudging when he heard a faint groan. It was a faint, painful groan not far from where he was currently. He quickly looked around, wiping his tears quickly to clear his vision a little to see where the sound was coming from._

' _Kankuro! Big brother!'_

 _Sure enough, Kankuro was leaning against the wall, his left hand was pressing against a deep stab wound right above his stomach and through his back. His vision was fading slowly but he could see a small mop of crimson locks that could only belong to his little brother. His once sharp eyes were growing dull as he lifted his bloodied left hand, motioning his brother closer, hoping he had enough strength to warn the young child. Within seconds, Gaara gripped his brother's hand, not caring for the blood that covered his hand, trying to make sure to avoid the wound as he leaned close._

" _R-Run…Father is…here." He tried to speak clearly but coughed out a small amount of blood that splattered across Gaara's face as his eyes were failing him. He caught the sight of something shining within the moonlight as his eyes widen, he tried to force his body to move, to push Gaara away. Before Gaara could figure out what was happening, Kankuro pushed Gaara away when a small blade pierced through his shoulder, shattering the shoulder blade as pure pain filled his body. He screamed as he reached up to tug on the hilt while he shouted at Gaara, pleading with him to run. To never look back. To keep running until his legs gave out._

" _Run! Hurry up! Do let Father-!" He was cut off when another blade hit dead center of his neck, blood poured out of the wound rapidly as Kankuro tried to talk. Chokes and gags filled the air as Gaara watched his brother stare right into his eyes; they were filled with such regret and pain before nothing. No life. No pain. No regret. Nothing. No warmth like his mother. No bravery like his sister. Nothing was left. Just a bloody mess of a body that once belonged to his brother. So, Gaara did the only thing a child could do; he ran. He ran through the streets, through the empty alleys of death, trying to get away from the one man he used to loved._

" _Gaara~ Don't hide from your father! It's not very nice…" That man, the one who dared to call himself 'Father', was right behind him, walking calmly as blood dripped from the large knife he held within his hand. Gaara already made the mistake of getting close to the man, only to use his right arm to shield himself from the fast strikes of the blade that sliced his skin with ease._

" _Gaara~" His father's voice echoed through his mind like a poison that burns as it spreads like wildfire._

Time: Oct. 30th, 2015 Place: Hyuga's Mansion

"Just need a few more pins." Hinata smiled as she looked at the white robe that would be decorated with fake blood to give the outfit a slight horror factor.

Meanwhile, Ino watched the young girl with her pale blond hair tied up in their usual high ponytail while her eyes glowed brightly within the darkness. She knew what her beloved fox wanted. He wanted to used her for their upcoming battle and she had to make sure that the disgusting tanuki hasn't covered her in any protective sands. Suddenly, her pupils became slit like her beloved fox and a wide grin spread across her light pink lips, showing her teeth as her lips stretched. She could feel **him** looking through her eyes, watching as something was off about the air around Hinata. The air looked to be distorted like heat waves, but Hinata looked perfectly fine as if the waves were just simply surrounding her like a protective shield.

' _I see. He's avoiding his sands to catch his enemies off guard. Just like Gaara. Might be an issue later on but, no matter. Come back to the mansion, little toy. We have work to do.'_ Naruto's voice echoed through her mind like a gentle breeze through the air before Ino stood up high. The moonlight shining upon her body as two small fox ears sat upon her head, twitching in alert for any sounds while a long golden tail swayed behind her. Three black whisker-tattoos appeared on her soft cheeks as she giggled softly within the wind, excited for the night. Halloween night will never be the safe for anyone involved.

"Oh Sasuke~ I love you~" She sung happily as she jumped high into the air, letting the gentle winds carry her like a weightless feather before disappearing completely. Her laughter echoing softly within the night.


End file.
